Bane of her Existence
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Drabble series centered around Selina Kyle and Bane.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Bane of her Existence  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Bane/Selina and Selina/Bruce  
Summary: Drabbles set around Selina Kyle and Bane from Dark Knight Rises.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the Batman franchise!  
AN: So I love the Dark Knight Rises and the characters of Bane and Selina so I decided to do a drabble series which will just be a bunch of different moments between them. I will probably do the same for Bruce and Selina as well.

It was the eyes that always frightened her more than anything else. Bottomless pits void of any sort of emotion and they could see right through you. Most people were intimidated by the mask, but not Selina; she had grown up in a world where everyone wore masks in one way or another. It was the only way to survive these days, especially in a city like Gotham. Selina herself had adopted her own mask to ensure her survival so unlike other people they did not scare her. The female thief wasn't easily frightened by anything really, not even the batman, but with Bane it was different. One look at him, at his eyes, and she knew he was not like everyone else in this city.

Rumors had been going around for weeks about a new player in town, but she never really paid it much attention since new criminals were always coming and going as they tried to make a mark. There were rare occasions when someone actually did leave and impression, but the last person to pull off such a feat had been the Joker and everyone knew what had happened to him. Ever since then things had actually been pretty quiet. Selina had known it wouldn't last and so when Bane finally made his presence known, she was not at all surprised. Her plan had been to avoid him and continue on with her personal mission of a fresh start, but nothing was ever that simple.

It started when the batman had saved her on the rooftop. She had been out numbered, but it wouldn't have been the first time or the last something like that happened. The bat acted as if she needed his help, but he really didn't know her if he ever thought she would admit to that. She could take care of herself, she always had. It was when she actually started having fun that Bane made his entrance to the rooftop and it was the first time Catwoman actually accepted help from someone else, the first time she ran from a fight leaving no determined winner. She couldn't explain why she had run then, but later on she realized it was his eyes. When his gaze landed on her, a cool chill slid down the length of her body and she knew then and there this was only just the beginning.

The End.


	2. No Choice

Title: No Choice  
Rating: T  
Summary: The missing scene where Bane and Selina talk about her bringing Batman to him.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Batman franchise!

Selina had known he would come for her eventually though she had hoped otherwise. Bane had Gotham under his thumb and the best way to survive was by joining him or running away if you could manage to do so. Since Selina Kyle knew she had no way of running far enough where he wouldn't find her due to her past, she decided to just deal with him when she had no other option and apparently tonight would be that night whether she wanted it to be or not.

She waited for him to make his presence known on the same rooftop she and Batman had escaped from only days before. The last thing the female thief wanted was for Bane to find out where she lived. It was better she keep him in the dark for as long as possible to keep Jen safe for as long as she could. Of course she knew she couldn't keep her safe forever, but she would do it as long she still had a breath left in her body.

'You must have a death wish Ms. Kyle." For as big as Bane was, he could move like a shadow without a sound. It was impressive, especially to Selina since it had taken her years to develop said skill. "I should kill right now, but as it turns out, I actually have need for you, now. I will have to take care of you after unless you are willing to work with me then I am sure I could find a use for you."

The way he looked at her gave Selina the chills. The mask hid his face from view and so she couldn't read his expression, but she didn't need to see his face since she could see his eyes. "Haven't you heard that I'm retiring as soon as I can get out of this hellhole also known as Gotham to others?"

Bane laughed once in a mocking manner. "From what I know of you Ms. Kyle, you're smart enough to know that nobody gets out of this city. You are far from stupid because if you were stupid then you would've died on the streets long ago. I have a job for you and if you want your little roommate to remain unharmed then you should think about coming out of retirement."

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked doing the best she could to mask her fear. Selina had learned a very long time ago that fear was a weakness and you needed to lock it down if you wanted to live a relatively long life.

"You will do it because you care about yourself too much to let yourself die." The mercenary stated as he took a menacing step forwards. "You've worked too hard to give up now. You want a fresh start and despite knowing it's not possible, you are still trying to find it and you will continue until you die, which will probably be soon for the record."

She sighed just wanting him to leave. "Let me save you some time. I am not interested in doing any type of job for you and I never will. You're just going to have to get one of your minions to do your dirty work."

Before she could react, Bane has his hand around her throat and her back pressed up against the wall. "Who says I was giving you a choice? You will do what I want Ms. Kyle or I will show you there are worse things than death."

End

**AN: Another drabble that popped in to my head. I wanted to say for those reading this that the drabbles go in no order and some may be romantic ones and some may be violent, but they are just drabbles and therefore there is not a plot to this story.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
